Sons and Daughters (episode)
Worf's son Alexander joins the crew of Martok's ship; Dukat's daughter Ziyal returns to the station. Summary Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew have been rescued from an uncharted planet in a dark-matter nebula deep inside Dominion space by the ''Rottaran'' (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals"). The Rotarran is dropping them off at Starbase 375. Before he disembarks, Sisko bets Klingon General Martok a barrel of bloodwine that Sisko will step foot on Deep Space 9 before Martok does. A little later, the Rotarran picks up five new replacements from the ''Vor'nak''. Martok had asked General Tanas for fifteen, but he could only send five. One of these recruits is Alexander Rozhenko, son of Worf. On Deep Space 9, Kira Nerys and Odo are still gearing up for their resistance movement but it's apparently not too much of a secret since Quark and Jake Sisko are well aware of it. Later, Gul Dukat surprises Kira by bringing Ziyal back to the station. Kira is happy to see Ziyal, who asks Kira to have dinner with her that night. Kira agrees, but Dukat declares that it will take place in his quarters at 2200 hours. Kira starts to protest, but Dukat and Ziyal run off. On the Rotarran, Martok receives his orders. Their next mission will be to protect a convoy headed to Donatu V. They will be the only ship protecting the convoy and, since the last three convoys headed the same way were destroyed by the Jem'Hadar, they are probably going to see some action. Worf tells Martok about Alexander's troubled past. Martok expresses concern for them. Later, Worf and Alexander argue about why Alexander is here. Worf insists that Alexander doesn't belong on the Rotarran. Back on the station, Ziyal visits Kira in her quarters where Kira says that she can't have dinner with Dukat. The conversation moves to why Ziyal left Bajor. She says that everyone was polite, but as the daughter of Gul Dukat, she didn't have any friends. The station is her only true home. And she misses her father. Ziyal implores Kira to come that night, and Kira reluctantly agrees. On the Klingon ship a fight breaks out in the mess hall when Ch'Targh deliberately provokes Alexander, teasing him about root beer and ice cream. But they can't finish it because Worf interferes to prevent his son from getting hurt. Worf seems to have no more confidence in his son than the last time he saw him and has difficulty controlling his emotions where Alexander is concerned. On Deep Space 9, Ziyal tells Kira and her father that she has found her way. She wants to be an artist and her talent has been recognized by the director of the Cardassian Institute of Art. Dukat and Kira think that her drawings resemble Cardassian artist Nanpart Malor and Bajoran artist Vedek Topek, respectively. Ziyal says she wants to use her art to bring people together, but she quickly realizes that that must sound silly to Kira and Dukat. Later, Dukat tells Kira that Ziyal's drawings have been accepted for inclusion in the Cardassian Institute's exhibition on Cardassia. Dukat invites Kira at a party to celebrate. He even sends her a dress as a gift, but Kira is not able to look at herself in the mirror and so decides to return it. Dukat gives the dress to Ziyal instead. On the Rotarran, Alexander become the ship's fool when he mistakes a simulation that was loaded in the computer for a real attack. Later, Worf tries to train Alexander in hand-to-hand combat as it would be quite useful if they ever encounter real Jem'Hadar soldiers. But Worf is not able to be objective and the training session ends in a verbal fight between the father and the son. Alexander asks if Worf is going to send him away again and says that Worf will be happy when Alexander is dead. Later, General Martok orders Alexander to report to a transport ship because his presence was interferring with his father's duties. That angers Alexander, who confronts his father over the incident, however they are interrupted by a tactical alert signaling an attack by Jem'Hadar fighters. In the following battle, Alexander proves inexperienced but still useful and earns some respect from his fellow crewmen. Worf realizes that Alexander is not a child anymore and that he must let him prove himself if he is to become a Klingon warrior. Worf offers to try (again) for a new start, willing to learn how to be a good father. Alexander joins the House of Martok, as his father did, in a ritual ceremony. Memorable Quotes "Don't quote me on that." "What?" "Whatever I just said." :- Person 1, Person 2 "There is a bond between us." "No. Only in your mind. You're an opportunistic, power-hungry dictator and I want nothing more to do with you." :- Dukat, Kira Nerys Background Information *This episode is the third in the six-part "Dominion War Arc". *Katogh appears to be the son of Ch'Pok, the Klingon advocate who attempted to extradite Worf in "Rules of Engagement". Links and References Guest Stars *Marc Worden as Alexander Rozhenko *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *J.G. Hertzler as General Martok *Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *Casey Biggs as Glinn Damar *Sam Zeller as Ch'Targh *Gabrielle Union as N'Garen References ''grapok'' sauce; Donatu V; Vor'cha class; Jem'Hadar; Galor class; Nanpart Malor; Yridian; Bat'leth; Mek'leth; D'k tahg; Industrial replicator; Bekk; IKS Vor'nak; Valonnan School; Cardassian military freighter; Cardassian Institute of Art; Tanas; Warnog; Tse'Dek; K'Ehleyr; USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D); Bloodwine; ''gagh''; Bregit lung; Ch'Pok; Doran; Drex; Kar'takin; Katogh; Larna; Nane; Norpin falcon; Ramufta; Koth; Topek; Vedek; W'mar Category:DS9 episodes de:Söhne und Töchter nl:Sons and Daughters